Don't Let the Setbacks Stop You
by Alyssa625
Summary: A Lucy story but not the same old story that's been repeated a million times.I'm bad at summaries.Just check it out please !
1. Default Chapter

Hey guys this is just the introduction so please read past it.Please review too! and let me know what you do and don't like.

The sunlight shone through the curtains onto the bed and Lucy lay there in silence half awake half asleep just enjoying the relaxation.It was a Saturday morning.Finally Saturday she thought.She worked from Monday to Friday but thankfully got weekends off since she was a hygenist (dentists assistant) at the local dentists office and they weren't open on weekends.She looked at her alarm clock and noticed it was 9.She sunk deeper into her comfortable mess of blankets and sighed.Just at that moment she heard a door slam then banging on it and kids voices yelling.She groaned and got out of the warm, comfortable bed.

Peace and quiet was something that didn't happen often in her small, two story, low rental house.As a single mom of three kids she barely got any time to herself.She had her first daughter, Krsyten Emily, when she was 17.With the help of her parents she got through highschool, working a minimum wage job.Krysten's father, Jeremey, Lucy's highschool boyfriend, had moved to New York with his family.He hadn't known Lucy was pregnant but when she found out not only a month after he moved she couldn't get in touch with him and had been trying for the last five years of her daughter's life.

When Krsyten was a year old Lucy met a man named Chris.She was with him for a year and things seemed to finally be working out.They had only been together for a while when they got pregnant and had a son, Jacob Dylan.Things seemed to be repeating themselves again but this time Chris was there and it was a happily ever after.They moved into an apartment big enough for the two of them, Krysten and Jacob.But then when Jake was only 9 months old they got pregnant again with their daughter Katelyn Amber.While Lucy was pregnant with Katelyn her and Chris started fighting.After Katelyn was born things didn't improve.When she was 3 months old Chris left.He moved to New York for work and they didn't hear from him again.

Lucy moved into a low rental house and finished school when she was 20 and started work immediately.Supporting all three kids wasn't easy at all.The Camdens all helped as much as possible.Annie would watch the kids while Lucy worked, insisting Lucy not put them in daycare and she didn't mind watching them.It helped when Krsyten started school.Summer vacation had just started from Krysten's first year of school.Annie still insisted she could watch the kids everyday while Lucy helped out a lot too, taking them to the park and such.


	2. A much needed Day at the Beach

Hey um nothing much to say just hope you like it and please review!

(Krysten is now 5, Jake is 3 and Katelyn is turning 2 this summer)

Lucy walked out into the hall and saw her two daughters standing outside their bedroom door, banging on it and yelling.Jake had locked them out once again.He loved to bother his two sisters in any way he could which drove Lucy crazy. Another typical Saturday Lucy thought to herself as she walked over and yelled for everyone to quiet down.When the two little girls had stopped screaming and banging on the door, Lucy set them aside and ordered her son to unlock the door.She heard a click then saw Jake's little head poke out of the door.He looked a lot like his father with his blond hair and green eyes.It was hard to look at someone you loved so much who looked like someone you hated so bad.Katelyn also took after her father with her blond hair.It was golden/white and curly and she had ocean blue eyes just like Lucy.In a way she looked like an angel.Krysten on the other hand had brown hair and also blueish green eyes.

Lucy scolded her son as she usually did after he did something to his sisters.She just couldn't think what to do about it.All three of them raced downstairs.Krsyten grabbed the tv remote first as Jake reached for it and the two started fighting over that.In no time Katelyn jumped in too and started tugging on the remote too to help her sister.Krysten and Katelyn were close and hardly fought so Lucy was lucky with them.They shared a room just like her and Mary had all their lives. Lucy once again broke up a sibling fight.She turned the tv onto Arthur and took the remote with her so they couldn't change it.They didn't seem to mind and all took a seat on the couch and glued their eyes to the tv.

"What do you guys want for breakfast" Lucy asked.

"Pancakes" "Eggs" Krysten and Jake both yelled.Katelyn tried to sound out pancakes too just to be the same as her sister.She always did everything Krysten did.

Of course they could never agree so Lucy decided to make French toast instead of everyone arguing agian.When breakfast was done they all went upstairs to get dressed.

"Mommy can we go to the beach today" Krysten questioned her mother with a pleading look on her face.

"Yeah! Beach momma" Katelyn chimed in.

When Jake heard the word beach he ran up to his mother too with the biggest grin on his face.

Lucy thought for a moment how exhausted she felt, even though she had had a fullnights sleep.She wasn't going to get any rest at home today anyways so she agreed.All three kids started running around with the biggest smiles on their faces.Lucy wondered where kids got so much energy.

"Ok you guys have to get ready though we're not going to go until after lunch so get dressed for now.I'm going to call auntie Mary and see if her,Jessica and Billy( Mary and Wilson got married and had a daughter Jessica who is the same age as Jake and Billy is 7) want to come." Lucy said.

Lucy helped her two daughters get ready first then helped Jake get ready too even though he insisted he was a big boy and could do it himself.She wanted to make sure he didn't put on any crazy clothes combinations.When the kids were ready they went downstairs and played with their toys and watched tv.Lucy quickly jumped in the shower.When she got out she threw on a tanktop and a jean mini skirt, did her makeup and blowdried her brown hair ( the same color she has right now in season 9) and kept it down.As soon as she opened the bathroom door she could hear them fighting downstairs and Krysten calling her name.

Mary, Billy and Jessica met them at the beach later that day.The kids splashed around in the water.They were only allowed up to their waist which didn't really bother them since most of the time they played in the sand.By the end of making a sand castle each kid was covered in sand since they liked to roll in it once they were wet so they would look like sand monsters.

"So how you been" Mary asked her sister sympathetically.She was busy with her two kids and she had a husband.She couldn't imagine how her sister handled three alone.

"Ok.Stressed." Lucy answered.

"About what" Mary said.

"Just the usual.The kids, work, everything.They're always fighting.Jake's getting worse he always bothers the girls and they're always fighting.I can never have a moment alone.I guess that it's normal being a parent.It just seems so much worse right now for some reason.I come home from work and I'm trying to get supper ready and they start fighting and I just want to walk out that door and leave.And it's like that almost every day."

"You're thinking about leaving" Mary almost yelled.

"No!Well, I've thought about it before.I never would though.I love them too much.It's just so hard sometimes."

"I know Luce, being a single mom must be hard and I'm here whenever you need me.You're all they've got left don't leave like their father."

"I know.I don't think I'm going to hear from Chris again, I just wish I could find Jeremey.I don't know if he would be in Krysten's life, but there's always a chance." Lucy said as she stared off into space thinking how it would be if she found Jeremey.

A bit later they washed the sand off all the kids and got into each of their cars and drove home.Lucy and her kids spent the night in watching movies.


	3. Sundays

Hey guys please review so I know if people actually want me to keep writing.Thanks!

Sunday morning was busier than Saturday.The kids had no time to watch cartoons.They had to eat and get ready for church.Thinking her girls could dress themselves for church on their own for once Lucy helped Jake get ready as they were already running behind.When he was ready she sent him down to watch tv and went to check on her girls.They had gotten into some of Lucy's makeup and were still in their pjs putting blush, eye shadow and lipstick all over each other's faces.

"Girls!" Lucy yelled.The two little girls looked at their mother with innocent looking faces."What are you doing? You're supposed to be getting ready for church."

"We are.We're puting on makeup just like you do." Krysten stated.

"We pretty like you now." Katelyn added.

Lucy walked over and pulled the makeup out of the childrens small fingers that were covered in blue and purple powders of eyeshadow.

"You know you're not allowed to wear makeup.This is Mommy's and I don't recall you asking me to use it.I told you to go get dressed for church and you're still in your pjs.Now let's get you cleaned up and dressed for church." Lucy said while she took both girls hands and led them to the bathroom where she scrubbed the makeup off which wasn't easy.Luckily they made it to church just on time and didn't hit much traffic.

Every Sunday Lucy and her kids went to dinner at Eric and Annie's.After church Lucy brought the kids home to get changed.

"Hurry up guys!" Lucy yelled upstairs to her kids who were changing.On the way to her parent's house Lucy had to stop in at the grocery store to pick up some milk and eggs for her mom.

"Ok now we're not buying anything else except milk and eggs.No cookies or cakes or anything." Lucy instructed her kids who normally ran around the grocery store adding all kinds of treats to the cart.She knew today would be no different she just wished it would be like she did every other time before they entered the automatic open doors the the large store.

Holding Jake and Katelyn's hands she entered the store with Krysten beside them.

"Can you carry the basket for me?" Lucy asked Krysten.The little girl nodded her head and grabbed a basket off the stack.They had gotten the eggs and just needed the milk.Things had gone good so far.Lucy was practically holding her breath waiting to get out of the store.They had just grabbed the milk and were making their way to the cash when Katelyn wriggled free out of Lucy's grasp and ran down the aisle.Her eyes big, staring at the stack of Barbie merchandises at the end of the aisle, she didn't see the man in front of her and smacked right into him.He turned around to see a small girl sitting down, looking stunned.

"Oh I'm sorry" he said bending down and helping her stand up.Lucy rushed over.

" I'm sorry she just got loose an-" Lucy stopped in midsentence when her eyes met up with his face.Even with a gotie and years that had passed that face was unmistakable.He must have felt the same way as a smile appeared on his face.

"Lucy!" the man exclaimed.

"Jeremey?" Lucy said at the same time.

"Whoa how long has it been? Five years?" Jeremey questioned.

"Oh about that." Lucy said.She couldn't believe it she finally found Jeremey.

"How have you been? These your kids? "

"Oh good and yes they're mine."

"Oh are you married?" Jeremey asked kind of sounding a little let down.

"Nope."

"Oh? Are you with someone?"

"No."

"Oh, what about the three kids?" Jeremey inquired sounding a bit confused.

"Long story" Lucy laughed.

"Oh it's ok if you don't want to talk about it" Jeremey said understandably.

"No, it's not that, it's just that, we're in the middle of the grocery store.Probably not the best time to get into all this."

"Of course " Jeremey said feeling a bit stupid. "Do you want to go out for dinner and catch up?"

"Well I'm supposed to go to my parent's house for supper tonight.But we go every Sunday I could drop the kids off there." Lucy thought out loud.

"Sure.If this is a bad day we could do it another day.I'm in town for a week on business." Jeremey offered.

"No tonight's fine." Lucy said thinking she had to tell Jeremey right now so they could use the rest of the week to figure things out.Hopefully he would take it well.

"Alright.So what's a good time I can pick you up?" Jeremey asked.

"Hmm.I'll need to drop these guys off then go home and change.How about 7?" Lucy said.

"Sounds great Jeremey said.Where should I be picking you up?"

Lucy gave Jeremey her phone number and address and they say goodbye.Jeremey winked and smiled at the small children who were all shy and hid behind their mother.


	4. Well, I wasn't expecting that!

Hey thanks for the review please review more guys:)

It was almost 7 and Lucy was finishing her makeup.A knot had started to form in her stomach.She had been waiting for this day since Krysten was born, but that still wouldn't make the nervousness go away.Minutes later she heard a knock on her door and when she opened the door Jeremey was standing there holding a dozen red roses.

"Awh Jeremey you didn't have to" Lucy said smiling as he handed her the roses.

"I wanted to" Jeremey said smiling the same smile that Lucy was in love with 5 years ago.

They headed to a local restaurant downtown and got to talking.Lucy thought she better get through all the normal catch up stuff first.

"So what have you been doing for the past five years?" Jeremey asked.

"Well I'm a dentist's assistent and I have the kids so that takes up all my time."

"That's good.That must be an interesting job working in health care?"

"Not at all" Lucy laughed. "I had to do something that could bring in the money and that didn't have a lot of years of school.I only had to go to school for 2 years and the money's enough to support us, well for now it is.So what do you do for a living?"

"I do different things.Carpentry, mining sometimes, electricians work.I've been working in New York.My parent's moved back here and they bought the farm back, the one we lived at before we moved.I was helping my brother Kyle out with his restaurant back in New York for a while too, still do sometimes when I have spare time."

"That sounds interesting.Guess you don't get bored at work always doing something different.I do the same thing everyday.It's not that bad, but wasn't what I really wanted to be." Lucy sighed.

Her and Jeremey talked a bit more about work before he mentioned her kids again.

" So, the father, where is he? If you don't mind me asking." Jeremey said.

"Well, Jake and Katelyn's father, my two youngest, I was with him for a bit and things seemed to be fine.We weren't married but were planning on getting married.Things just seemed to happen so fast though.First we had Jake and we were just getting used to living together, then I got pregnant with Katelyn.That's when started fighting and I started to get to know the real Chris.When Katelyn was 3 months old he left." Lucy explained.

"That must have been really hard."Jeremey said not knowing what to say.

"Yeah, now I'm a single mom.Haven't heard from him since."

"What about your oldest's father, Krysten was her name?"Jeremey questioned.

Lucy froze at the mention of this. "Welll" Lucy dragged out. "Uhm this is hard to say."

"What do you mean?" Jeremey asked not knowing what could be so hard about it.

"You remember how you moved away in highschool and we just thought it would be best not to keep in touch once you left because it would be hard on us?"

"Yah I remember.What are you getting at?" Jeremey asked even more confused.

"Well I've been trying to get in touch with you for the past five years because about a month after you left, I found out I was pregnant." Lucy said figuring this was all she needed to say for him to understand.There was a silence as Jeremey let it sink in.

"And your daughter Krysten would be five right?" Jeremey said making sure he understood what Lucy was saying.

"Yes" she answered quietly.

"Whoa" Jeremey said as he ran his hands through his hair.

The two talked about this all through dinner even though both of them weren't overly hungry anymore.Lucy offered to get a paternity test done so Jeremey would know for sure.Even though he believed her he agreed to it.Lucy knew of a place in L.A. where you could get paternity tests done.It was only 2 hours away and they decided it would be best to get the test done as soon as possible.They planned to drive down the following Saturday once Jeremey had finished what he had come to town for and Lucy had the weekend off.Lucy phoned her mom and wondered if it would be ok if the kids stayed the night so her and Jeremey could stay up late talking.Annie said it was no problem since the kids would be with her the next day while Lucy was at work.She thanked her mother and said goodnight to each of the kids on the phone.

After this her and Jeremey drove out to the duck pond which was deserted at this hour.It was dark by now.The moonlight shone down on the pond making a reflection.The sky was clear and many small, glittering stars were scattered across the sky.There was a silence between the two.Both not really knowing what to say.They both watched the ducks which weren't doing much but sitting there all in a pack.

"Sorry." Jeremey said after minutes had passed.

"About what?" Lucy questioned completely puzzled.

"For not being there these past five years.I feel so bad now that I haven't been here to take care of her.I swear if I knew I would have been here the whole time.I never would have left with my parents.I didn't want to in the first place I told them a million times I wanted to stay here with you but they kept telling me it was just a teenage romance and I would get over it." Jeremey confessed looking down.

"You didn't know.I know you would have been there if you knew.Let's not blame anyone it's not our faults.It's now that counts." Lucy told him. "Don't beat yourself up about it."

"I know it's not my fault but I can't get over it.I've missed five years of her life.The most important five.The first five.I missed her first words, the first time she walked, all those firsts.First day of school and just everything else in her life."

"Yah but there's going to be much more firsts in her life that you will be here for now.We can't change the past now, just be there for her in the future."

"I'll deffinitley be there in the future.No way am I missing anything more in her life."


	5. Telling Her

Hey thanks for the reviews guys! PLease review more.ALyssa :)

The next day at work for Lucy and Jeremey was hard, both were very distracted as they would be for the next week.Jeremey still hadn't met Krysten except for the small meeting in the grocery store.Lucy was planning on having him over for dinner that night to meet Krysten, where they would tell her this was her father.Lucy had told Annie and Eric about Jeremey and they were very happy that he was eager to be in Krysten's life.The hours seemed to drag on at work for Lucy.She wasn't acting herself, all off in her own little world.

When she got off work she picked the kids up from her parent's house and hurried home to start preparing dinner.She told the kids they were going to have a guest over for dinner, the man from the grocery store.The kids assumed that Lucy and the man liked each other and mocked kissing noises while giggling.Lucy laughed, telling them he was just a friend.Jeremey arrived later and they all sat down to dinner.The kids all bombarded him with questions but none that he couldn't answer.When dinner was finished Jeremey helped Lucy clean up in the kitchen while the kids went out back into the small fenced in yard to play.Mary had offered to take Jake and Kate over to her house so Lucy and Jeremey would be able to talk to Krysten with no distractions.She arrived at around 6:30 and loaded the two youngest into her car.

"Why can't I go too?" Krysten asked in a mix of confusion and sadness.

"You get to stay here with me and Jeremey because we have to talk to you about something for big girls that we don't want to tell Katie and Jake right now." Lucy explained to the little girl.

Now knowing that this was something for big girls Krysten wasn't as let down.She also never had time alone with her mother really so she was happy to be the only kid around for a while.

Once Jake and Kate had left Lucy and Jeremey finished the dishes up while Krysten watched tv.When they were done they took a seat in the living room with Krysten and shut the tv off.

"So what do we gotta talk about?Whatever it is I didn't do it!" Krysten questioned, hoping she wasn't in trouble.

"You're not in trouble." Lucy laughed.

Jeremey and Lucy kept looking at each other, not knowing where to start.

"Well, remember how I told you Jeremey was a friend of mine from highschool" Lucy started.

"Yeah." Krysten answered simply.

"Well, sweetie, this is your father." Lucy said deciding not to beat around the bush and just get it out there. Krysten stared at them both without saying anything.They both didn't know what she was thinking inside her little head and her face was showing no hints, it was completely blank. After a long silence Krysten finally spoke. "So you're my daddy?"

"Yes, I am." Jeremey said with a comforting smile.

Krysten thought again for a while, still no clue of what was going on in her little head.

"Where have you been?I didn't ever see you before.Why didn't you ever come see me?" Krysten asked looking heartbroken.

"I'm sorry I never came to see you before" Jeremey said when Lucy cut in.

"Listen sweetie remember how babies grow inside their mommy's tummy's for a long time before they're born?"

"Yah."

"Well when you started growing in my tummy I didn't know right away.Jeremey was my boyfriend but then him and his family moved to New York.About a month after they moved I found out I was going to have you.But by then they had already moved and I didn't know where he lived or the number to phone him at or anything.He didn't know I had you so it isn't his fault he didn't come see you.Please don't blame him." Lucy explained to her small daughter.

Yet again another silence came as the little girl processed all this information.

"Are you going to leave again?" Krysten asked.

"No princess I'm here for good.I'll never leave you and I promise I'll make it up to you. I also want to say sorry for not being here for the past five years.I would have been here if I knew."

Krysten smiled at this and jumped up and onto him and giving him a big hug, which he returned giving her a kiss on the cheek and whispering I love you in her ear.

Lucy and Jeremey then told her this weekend about how they would drive down to L.A. because they needed a special test done that would show that Jeremey was her father.Lucy explained that all they would do is use a small stick and scrape it on the inside of Krysten's mouth as well as her's and Jeremey's.When the DNA matched up it would show Jeremey is Krysten's father.Lucy had already made the appointment the night before and they were to be there for 2 pm on Saturday.

Mary had Jake and Kate til 8:30 that night so Jeremey brought Krysten in the backyard to play.He practised soccer with her since she played during the summer on Tuesdays and Thursdays.He would be done work just on time tomorrow to make it to her game.Lucy took a nice bath upstairs while the two played outside.When Mary dropped Jake and Kate off Lucy and Jeremey then re-explained everything to them even though they were pretty little to understand it.They already knew that their father had left and Jeremey wasn't their dad.Later that night Lucy gave Jake a bath and Jeremey helped her get the girls ready for bed.When all three kids were tucked in Lucy and Jeremey sat down on the couch to relax.They turned the tv onto an old movie and watched that for a while before Lucy decided to speak.

"Jeremey, there's one small problem."

"What do you mean?"

"You live in New York and work there."

"I know.I was thinking about that last night.I can do my job anywhere.Here is just as good as there.It's a bit smaller here, but good to raise a family.There's no way I could live across the country if you guys lived here.My parent's are here, I can stay with them until I can find an apartment.I'll have to go back to New York to give my boss my final notice and get all my stuff.I don't know if I should stay here a bit longer than I was originally planning to, or go back this Monday coming up when I was supposed to go back so I can start packing up."

"How long do you think it will take you to pack up everything?"

"I can't be exactly sure.Around about 2 weeks at the least.I'll have to send some things into storage here, and drive my car here too.I have to let my boss know I'm quitting."


	6. The Big Soccer Game

Sorry I haven't updated in a long time my computer was down..Please read and review:)

Lucy and the kids had just finished dinner and Krysten was getting her soccer gear on when Jeremey knocked on the door.Lucy let him in and gave him something to eat before they all headed to Krysten's soccer game.At the field all the kids were running around kicking the balls into the net.The coach tried to keep them in a line up so they could go one at a time, but it didn't seem to be working.

"Daddy will you practise kicking with me?" Krysten said.

"Sure." Jeremey said smiling at the fact of being called daddy.

Him and Krysten kicked back and forth and she practised getting it in the net a few times before the game started.Katelyn and Jake went to the small sand-pit right beside the bleachers to play with the other small children.It was close so Lucy could keep an eye on them.

Jeremey joined Lucy on the bench once the game started.The coach put Krysten as forward.

All the kids crowded around the ball and followed it wherever it went, so there wasn't any real positions except for the goalies.All the kids were clumped around the ball when someone kicked it and it went flying up toward one of the goalie nets.All the kids followed it but Krysten ran her hardest and got in the lead.She was going for a breakaway and was almost at the net, when a little boy came up behind her and pushed her and kicked the ball the other way.Falling on her but Krysten sat stunned for a second.The whistle blew and she was awarded one penalty shot.The crowd was silent as she waited for the reff to blow the whistle so she could kick the ball.Praying hard she would get it in she ran at the ball and kicked it with all her might.It went straight at the goalie and he pushed it away.The other team cheered and jumped on their goalie as Krysten turned around sadly.Tears stung her eyes.She had wanted so bad for it to go in so Jeremey would be proud of her.The coach decided he would sub at that time and he took Krysten off, noticing how sad she looked.

She walked over to Lucy and Jeremey and took a drink out of her water bottle.

"Good try honey" Lucy said trying to comfort her daughter.

"I'm sorry daddy.I tried getting it in I wanted you to be proud of me.I guess I'm no good." Krysten said looking down at the ground.

"You did fine and I am proud of you.You got that breakaway.None of the other kids have gotten one yet you should be happy.I'm proud of you whethor or not you get goals just try your best." Jeremey said putting his arm around Krysten.

"Really?" Krsyten looked up at Jeremey.

"Really" he laughed.

Krysten was put back on later.

"So what I said to Krysten, is that ok?" Jeremey asked Lucy.

"Huh?"

"Well I'm new at this being a dad thing.I don't know what to do or what to say.When she said sorry for not getting a goal, I wasn't sure what to say."

"That was fine.Just talk to her like a normal person.You'll learn how to be a parent.No one knows how until they have experience.I didn't before I had her either." Lucy said reassuring Jeremey.

"Ok.All of this is new to me, I'll need your help a lot."

"Alright I'm always here.Not sure I'll be much better." Lucy laughed.

Lucy later took Jake and Katelyn over to the swings while Jeremey stayed at the bench to watch the game.She was pushing them on the swings when her friend Mia came over with her young son.Her daughter also played soccer on Krysten's team.She put her son in the swing beside Kate and began to push him.

"So, new boyfriend?" Mia questioned.

"Who Jeremey? The guy who came here with me?" Lucy asked.

"No the old guy who was sitting in front of you on the bench.Of course Jeremey if thats his name.The guy who came with you." Mia said a small smile on her face.

"Oh, no.An old one."

Mia looked at Lucy kind of confused.

"If he's an old boyfriend why's he with you now?"

"Looong story.I ran into him a couple days ago in the grocery store.He was one of my highschool boyfriends.Actually the only highschool boyfriend I ever loved.He moved away and we knew we couldn't do the long distance thing so we just stopped talking completely so it wouldn't be hard on us.About a month after he moved I found out I was pregnant.He's Krysten's father."

When Lucy was finished Mia stood there with her mouth slightly open.

"So that's Krysten's dad.How did she take it when you told her?"

"Good.Well of course she was happy you know she's wanted to have a dad since she knew what a dad was."

"How did he take it?How did you tell him?Come on all the details."

"Well I saw him in the grocery store right.So he asked me to go out for dinner to catch up.We did and that night and I told him.He was shocked but kind of mad and sad that he hasn't been here for the last five years.He lives in New York and was here for his job.But he's going to quit his job and move here.He's a carpenter so he can get work here too."

"Whoa.That's really good then though.Krysten will have her dad so you'll have help with her."

"Yeah.I think I kind of like him though." Lucy admitted.

"Oh.Hmm.Well do you think anything will happen?"

"I don't know.But it's not like highschool anymore.I can't just get involved with him, even if he would want to because I have kids now.One which is his.I wouldn't want to get with him and make Krysten think we're going to live together and be married because its her father, and then me and him don't work out."

"For sure."

"I won't do anything just yet and see how things go." Lucy said as she was interupted by cheers.She looked over at the field and saw Krysten run over the the bleachers and Jeremey get down.Krysten jumped into his arms and he gave her a big kiss.

Knowing she must have got a goal Lucy helped Jake and Kate out of the swings and they ran over to the bleachers.They all congratulated her when they got there.

After the game they all went for ice cream to celebrate Krysten getting her first goal.


	7. Meet the Parents and Goodbye Time

Please review more guys because I need to know if anyones reading my stories and if they like them. Thanks :)

The next day, after work, Jeremey picked up Krsyten.He was bringing her out to his parent's house where he was staying.Krysten was going to stay the night and he was going to bring her back the next morning when he went to work.Krysten had her packed bag of pajamas and clothes for the next day when Jeremey came to get her.

The farm Jeremey's parents lived on was about 20 minutes out of town.The ride was hot and dusty.They finally pulled up a long drive to an average sized house.Fenced in fields were on both sides of the driveway that went on for acres.They had horses and cows in them.Then up closer to the house there were a few barns.

"There's lots of animals here I can show you.First of all we have to go meet my parents.Your grandparents.Since you already call your mom's parents grandma and grandpa, your mom and I thought you could call my parent's Nana and Papa." Jeremey said breaking the silence.

"Ok.Are your mommy and daddy nice?" Krysten asked.

"Yeah.They're really excited to meet you.You're their only grandchild."

They got out of the truck and Jeremey brought Krysten inside the house.Inside his mother was in the kitchen doing dishes.

"Hey mom." Jeremey said.His mother turned around and a huge smile came onto her face.

"And this must be Krysten" she said trying to contain her excitement.

"Hi." Krysten whispered shyly.

"She's adorable!" his mother said to him.

"My names Diane.You can call me Nana." she said bending down so she was at the same height as Krysten.

After Diane had been acquainted with Krysten and had given her enough cookies to last her a lifetime, Jeremey brought her outside so she could meet his dad who was working in the barn.

A man with graying hear was kneeled down on the ground beside a stall in the barn.He seemed to be fixing the door and was quite concentrated on it until Jeremey cleared his throat.He turned around to see his son and a little girl standing there.He stood up and dusted his hands off on his pants.He walked over to them and without saying anything scooped Krysten up into his arms and hugged her.After letting her down he introduced himself.

After meeting both his parents, Jeremey introduced Krysten to a few of the farm hands and then let her ride on one of the ponies.Then she helped him feed some of the animals and he let her play with the rabbits that they kept in one stall.When darkness fell, Diane made a campfire and all the farm hands joined them to roast marshmallows.After the fire Jeremey, Krysten and his parents watched a movie inside.Krysten slept in Jeremey's sister's old room and he slept in his old room.In the morning she woke up early to go out and see the animals.She helped Jeremey's dad feed the animals and get them water.Then they both joined the family for breakfast.After she got dressed Jeremey was ready for work and he was going to bring her to the Camden's with Jake and Kate until Lucy picked them up after work.

"You come back soon and you can ride the horses with Papa" George (Jeremey's father) said.

"Ok" Krysten said smiling ear to ear.

"And you can bring your brother and sister with you." Diane added.Krysten had told them all about Katelyn and Jake last night and the rest of her family.

The time seemed to fly and Monday came.Jeremey had to go back to New York.He would come over every night after work and stay late, until all the kids went to bed.They had gotten used to him being around and were really sad when he had to leave.It was Monday morning and he was at the airport.Krysten was crying and hugging him, begging him not to leave.Kate and Jake also were clinging onto him.They really liked him, he played with them all and was like a father.

"I'll be back in two weeks guys, I promise."Jeremey said.

"I don't want you to leave at all though" Krsyten sobbed.

"Sweetie he has to go back to New York so he can get all of his stuff and tell his boss that he's not going to work there anymore.Then he'll be back here, for good."Lucy explained to her daughter.

It took a while to get the kids off but Jeremey's flight had been called.With one last hug and kiss for all the kids he then hesitated when he got to Lucy.He gave her a hug after a pause of not knowing exactly what to do.He waved before he gave his ticket the the woman and went to go board the plane.He felt guilty leaving Krysten again, like he had for the past five years.She was probably scared he wouldn't come back.It took all his power not to run back to them, but he knew he had to leave.It would only be for two weeks, but it felt like it would be forever.


	8. Sweet First Kiss

Hey guys please review more I gotta know if you like it because if you don't then I won't continue. Thanks :)

While in New York Jeremey started packing as soon as he got home.He didn't even unpack his suitcases from when he had been in Glenoak.He wanted to get back as soon as possible.The next day at work he let his boss know he was quitting in a week.His boss completely understood and was going to recommend him to the company he was going to try and get a job at in Glenoak.

Back in Glenoak Lucy was having a more stressful time with all the kids.Things seemed much better having Jeremey's help each night.The good thing was Jake had stopped bothering his sisters as much as he used to once Jeremey was around.Lucy also was much happier.She had someone to help her with the kids.She still loved Jeremey.Her feelings for him from highschool hadn't changed.She wanted to tell him so badly, but didn't want things to get ruined.

Jeremey sat in his empty apartment.Everything was in boxes.Tomorrow was his last day at work.He sat there on his couch.The movers were coming tomorrow after work to get everything he couldn't bring in his car.Thoughts of Krysten ran through his mind.He closed his eyes and imagined what he wanted to happen.Him and Lucy getting married and getting a nice house together.He would be the father of all three kids and didn't care that Jake and Kate weren't his.He loved them too and had been around them just as much as Krsyten.They would live together and raise their kids.Someday having another one and maybe more.His heart ached for that thought and he wished he could be with Lucy.At that moment he picked up the phone and decided to call Krysten.He talked to her for a bit and even with Jake for a bit and a small hi to Kate since she couldn't talk much.Him and Lucy talked for a couple minutes too and he said goodnight to each of the kids.It made him happy to talk to them but he still missed them a lot. But he felt happier so he was able to fall asleep.

The day finally came where Jeremey took his final look at his apartment he had been living in for the past few years.Closing the door behind him he knew he would be even happier in Glenoak.With a last piece of New York pizza he got on his way.He made it half way that day.The movers had left a day earlier and were bringing his stuff to storage and one truck was going to his parents' house.On his second day of driving he finally reached Glenoak, at about 8 oclock at night.He decided to stop in at Lucy's just to say hi to everyone because it was late.He knocked on the door and heard footsteps.Next he heard his daughter's small voice asking who it was.

"Daddy" he answered.

The door swung open and she screamed and jumped into his arms.The other kids came running with Lucy when they heard Krysten scream.The other kids ran to him to and all piled on him.

"Come on guys, let him get in the house" Lucy laughed.They all got off him and let him in.All three kids were talking at once and were all excited.After they had said everything they could think of they finally let him sit down on the couch.They spent some time together watching a movie before the kids went to bed.They all fell asleep on the couch.Jeremey and Lucy carried the small sleeping bodies upstairs into their beds.

Now that the kids were gone Lucy and Jeremey turned on a horror movie.A gory scene came on and Lucy turned her head quickly.Jeremey turned and looked at her.Their faces were inches apart. Just like a movie they both went in for the kiss.After about a minute Lucy realized what she was doing and broke apart.

"I can't do this.What about the kids."

"The kids are asleep." Jeremey answered.

"Yah I know.But if things start now, then we won't want them to stop.What if things don't work out and the kids, especially Krysten think we're going to get married?"

"Then that would be good that they're happy about that since I hope it happens."

Lucy thought about what he said at first." You mean..."

"Yes. I've missed you and when I came back here I was hoping to run into you.I can't believe I waited this long to come back because I love you and things haven't changed from highschool. What I can't believe even more is that I ever left in the first place." Jeremey said staring into her eyes the whole time.

"Things have changed since highschool though.That's the problem.I can't just jump into and relationship and get out if it's not working.Me and you aren't the only ones affected now."

"Why do you seem so certain that things wouldn't work out?"

"Because this isn't the first time things haven't worked out.And look where it left me.Two kids without a father.And also not to mention the first time with you.You left and we haven't talked in five years.Lots has changed.We both have since highschool.We were kids back then.I'm really different.I don't party with friends anymore.I don't date.I have three kids and a job.That is my life now.We don't even know each other anymore."Lucy explained.

"I know that you don't want to jump into anything.And I know we're both different now.That's why I want to get to know each other again.I'm not asking you to marry me.I'm just asking you to consider trying things again.We don't have to let the kids know right away.See how things go.If things go good, then we let them know.How about that?"

Lucy sat there thinking things over.

"It's not that I don't want to be with you.I felt things when I saw you again and I wanted that kiss as much as you did. But I can't do what I want anymore.I have to think what's best for them.I've made up my mind." With that she got up and went to get something from the kitchen leaving Jeremey in silence.He sat there feeling as if she had ripped out his heart and crushed it into a million pieces.The thing he was scared of most in highschool was that she would break up with him.He loved her.He wasn't about to give up yet.Just give her a bit more time because he knew she felt the exact same way.He got up and said good night and went home.

Driving home many thoughts raced through his mind.How would he make her change her mind.He knew they belonged together and she knew it too.But she was scared something would go wrong.He had to get rid of her fears and let her know he wanted her and only her and no one else...ever.Deep in thought he didn't see the pair of lights heading straight for him.He swerved just on time, but lost control when he headed into the ditch.Everything went black...


	9. The Test of Fate

Hey guys I need at least 3 more reviews before I can put up another chapter just to know if anyone is reading my stories. Thanks :)

Everything was blurry and bright.His body ached.He wondered if he had died and went to heaven, but when he inhaled he could smell that smell that all hospitals had.It finally came back to him that he had went in the ditch.His vision cleared up and he saw his mother and father sitting on the couch beside his bed. The only sound he could make was to clear his throat.This got his mom and dad's attentions.His mother lept up and his father ran and got the nurse.

"You're awake!" His mother practically screamed.Tears filled her eyes and she wrapped her arms around him, careful not to hurt him.A nurse and doctor rushed in seconds later.Checking all their machines and monitors it was a bit of a blur for Jeremey.

The doctor was mouthing words to his parents that he couldn't really comprehend.The doctor walked over to him.

"Well you sure gave us a scare.You swerved off the road on Highway 98 and went into the ditch.Luckily the guy who almost hit you saw you go into the ditch.He had a cellphone on him and he called 911.You've been out for about an hour since you got here.Your left arm is broken and one ankle sprained.Other than that you're lucky you got away with some cuts and bruises. You'll have to take it easy for a few weeks, but you'll be back on your feet in no time.You should be able to go home tomorrow.I'll come check on you later again.If you need anything press the buzzer beside your bed.Any questions?" The doctor explained.

Jeremey let it all sink in for a second.

"Thanks so much doctor.Just one question.Do you know who the guy that called 911 was?

"His name was Joe Larson.Your parents have thanked him.He left a while ago."

"Alright.Other than that I'm fine."

With that the doctor and nurse left the room leaving Jeremey with his parents.

"We called Lucy about 20 minutes ago.She said she was coming right down.She sounded really worried about you." Diane said a small smile on her face.She knew her son still loved his girlfriend from highschool.

It could have been the cuts on his cheeks, but it looked like they went redder.

"She's coming now?" Jeremey asked his mom.

"Yes, she just had to get the kids ready and she was going to come right down."

"Oh no she has to work tomorrow.I don't want her to have to be up late with all the kids."

"I think she was more worried about you son.She wouldn't have come down if she didn't want to." George said putting his hand on Jeremey's shoulder.Seconds later Lucy rushed in holding a half asleep Kate in her arms.Jake and Krysten were right behind her and both looked like they had been crying.When Krysten saw her dad awake she ran over to the bed.

"Careful sweetheart.Daddy's sore." Diane said to her grandaughter.

"It's ok." Jeremey said smiling and hugging the little girl with his good arm.Jake also ran over to the man he was beginning to love too. Jeremey hugged him too.

George offered to take Kate from Lucy.The little girl had been so tired she slept through all the commotion.

Sensing it was the right time, Jeremey's parents took the kids down to the gift shop.

"Here let's go grab a midnight snack and let your mom and dad talk." George said as they led the kids out of the room.Once they closed the door Lucy sat down in the chair next to Jeremey's bed and tears started to flow from her worried face.

"Hey it's ok." Jeremey whispered gently stroking her hand with his hand that had an IV sticking out of it.

Lucy wiped the tears away on the back of her hand but more seemed to come.She sat there crying for a while then fought them off as she spoke.

"I was so worried about you!" she cried then put her head down.

Jeremey didn't really know what to say.He was happy she was this worried about him though.

"What would I have done if you hadn't have survived?" Lucy choked.

"I don't know.If something ever happens to me though, I hope Krysten gets someone that takes as good care of her that I would."

"It's not just about her either."

"What?" Jeremey asked confused.

"What would **I** have done without you.I thought about what you said after you left.You're right.And I knew it then too.But I'm scared.What if things don't work out.I couldn't do that to Krysten or Jake and Kate."

"Don't think of what would happen if things don't work out.Because I've never thought of that.It's not possible.Things with us would always work out.We love each other.We're meant for each other.We don't have to rush things.But please, PLEASE try things again."

Lucy got up and leaned down and gently kissed him, not wanting to hurt him.Jeremey pulled her in closer, letting her know she wasn't hurting him.He kissed her passionately.

"Is that your answer?" He smiled. "Because that would be the best get well gift I could get."

"Take that as a yes." She smiled back." But remember.We're taking things slow.I don't want to rush things just yet.And let's not tell the kids just yet.See how things work out at first.

"Sounds good." Jeremey smiled more than even thought possible, even though his face was in enormous pain.

Lucy sat back down and grabbed his hand and lied her head down on his bed.He unfreed his hand for a second and wiped the wet tears off her cheeks.

"Better." He said. "You don't have to cry anymore."

After saying goodnight to everyone, they all went home so he could finally rest.Promising they would be back then next day.Jeremey's parents offered to watch the kids during the day while Lucy was at work.They were going to be in town to bring Jeremey home.


	10. Happy Birthday!

Hey nothing to say but please R&R:)

Jeremey moved his stuff into his parents house, but most nights he stayed at Lucy's. Sometimes on the couch, but sometimes they shared her bed. They didn't want the kids to get suspicious so they had to sneak around. Jeremey living with them became a normal thing and it was more weird to have him staying at his own house than having him stay at theirs. He got a job at a local carpentry company and had constant work. The money was pretty good. He got home around 4 or 5 and would play with the kids after supper whethor it was hide and seek, Candyland, tag, soccer or taking them to the park. He even got roped into playing Barbies a couple times with the girls and army with Jake.

August was nearing an end and school was about to start, but not without Kate turning 3. They decided to have a party at the beach for her. The beaches were still pretty warm and they picked the perfect Saturday afternoon for the party. It was sunny and hot especially for the end of August. Mary, Wilson, Billy, Jessica, Ruthie, her boyfriend Ty, Simon, his girlfriend Leah, Annie, Eric, Sam, David and Jeremey's parents attended the party. The party part was at the beach and cake would be back at home. All the kids played around in the sand, occasionally venturing into the water for a bucket of water. The small kids weren't allowed past their stomachs. Jeremey and Wilson later took the kids out in a rubber blow up boat and played with them in the water. Jeremey threw Sam and David off his shoulders and pretended to be a shark attacking the boats with the little kids in it. The day went by quickly while everyone was having fun. They were going to leave soon and Lucy had been on shore the whole time mostly tanning. Jeremey decided to pick her up and walked out into the water. She tried to wriggle free while yelling at him but laughing at the same time. When they were deep enough he threw her into the water and she jumped up quickly. They swam out deeper while splashing each other and holding each other under the water.

They were out deep enough that they were barely touching when they both stopped and stared at each other. Thinking the kids would be busy playing in the sand they went in for a kiss. The kids hadn't noticed, but both Annie and Diane had who had been sitting together on a blanket in the sand. They both smiled and looked at each other.

" I've been waiting for them to get together. I ask Lucy about them but she always says nothing is going on. I knew something was." Annie said excited.

" There has to be something going on he lives with him. He never stays at our house anymore.I just hope things work out this time. For good." Diane said back to Annie.

"Me too! They're perfect for each other. Even Eric likes Jeremey.Usually he doesn't like any of the girls boyfriends but he really likes him.Even back in highschool. And he's great with the other kids too. If someone didn't know them they would think he's their father too." Annie said.

The women continued talking. They even got to weddings they hoped Lucy and Jeremey would have. Of course they were getting a little ahead of themselves.

It was getting close to supper time so everyone loaded up their cars. It took a while to wash all the kids off and pry them away from the beach, but they had taken many pictures to remember the day. Everyone was meeting back at the Camden house for supper and cake at 7 because the Camden house was bigger. Jeremey's parents went back with Lucy and Jeremey to her house and helped the kids get dressed into nicer clothes. Lucy did the girls' hair and loaded presents into the car. They all drove to the Camden residence.

In the dining room balloons and streamers were hung. Random balloons floated around the living room that Jessica had been playing with alone when Krysten, Jake and Kate joined her. Lucy and Diane helped Annie get supper on the table. They were having homemade pizza, Kate's new favourite food since Jeremey had begun making it. He prepared 3 big pizzas for the birthday and Annie put them in the oven to cook. Ruthie poured drinks for everyone and juice for everyone sitting at the kids table. When everyone had finished off the pizza Lucy went to the fridge to get the cake she had made Kate the day before. It was pink with purple writing and gummie worms and candy berries on it. With three candles stuck in it and lit she walked into the dining room holding it. She placed it in front of Kate, whose eyes were huge and had a big smile on her face.

"Make a wish sweetie!" Lucy told Kate.

The little girl closed her eyes for about a second then blew the candles out. Pictures flashed and then the cake was cut. Everyone got a piece served with ice cream. After the those dishes were cleaned up everyone moved to the living room. The adults sat on the couches and chairs and the kids had formed a circle on the floor surrounded by presents. Lucy sat beside Kate and handed her the first present.

" We have to open the card first." Lucy instructed Kate before she tore the wrapping paper off.

"This one is from Simon and Leah." With the look of approval Kate tore open the present. Inside was a Dora the Explorer movie and a Dora doll, which made Kate very happy because she loved Dora. The next present was from Jeremey's parents. Because Jake and Kate didn't have another pair of grandparents they had also got the habit of calling Diane and George, Nana and Papa, which they didn't mind at all. Jake and Kate had become their grandkids also. More pictures were taken and thank you's said around, and a lot more wrapping paper covered the floor.

After they were done Kate had gotten a few more movies, some clothes, and lots of more toys.

"Uncle Matt is sending his present in the mail because he's at school in New York, so it's not here just yet" Lucy told Kate.

"Nope, the present is here on time" said a voice behind everyone. The front door closed at that moment too and everyone turned to see Matt standing there with a bag at his feet and a gift wrapped in sparkly pink wrapping paper in his hand.

"Matt!" many voices exclaimed at once. He walked into the living room and had to make his way through tons of hugs before he could reach his little niece. He loved his nieces and nephews and hated being so far apart from them.

" Hey cutie, sorry I'm so late. Wish I could have been here to go to the beach with you.We'll go another time." He said with a small wink and a smile. He handed Kate her present and she ripped the wrapping paper off, uncovering a box showing different dress up costumes on the front. With a big smile she jumped up and into his arms. He stood up and tickled her.

"Aunt Sarah is really sorry she couldn't make it too.She had a big test at school, but she sends her love.She wanted to talk to you later when I call her." Matt told his youngest niece.

The adults then later got coffee and tea and sat outside on the back porch and the kids ran around outside playing with a big bouncing ball Kate had got for her birthday. The mess in the living room would have to wait for later. After the kids had ran around for what seemed like hours for them, they went into the living room and settled down. One of Kate's movies was put on and almost all of them dosed off right away.

The adults collected their kids and returned home later that night. Lucy and Jeremey tucked the kids in and went downstairs to say goodbye to his parents.

Lucy and Jeremey were up early that next morning in the kitchen when the kids came down, their hair all messed and still half asleep. Jeremey was making pancakes and Lucy was cleaning up the living room.

"Hey sleepyheads. About time ya woke up.I've got pancakes here who wants blueberries in theirs?" Jeremey asked the kids.

"Me!" They all chimed in, waking themselves up. Jake and Krysten had finished eating and went into the living room to watch cartoons, which left Kate and Jeremey in the kitchen.

"Guess my wish." Kate said.

"What do you mean?" Jeremey asked a little confused.

"Guess my wish I made on the cake last night." Kate said.

"Oh. Hmm I don't know. For a nice new Barbie doll?" Jeremey answered having no idea what to say.

"Nope. I wished that you and Mommy will stay together forever and ever.And you guys get married and we all be a family and you be my daddy." Kate said smiling.

Jeremey couldn't think what to say, he was speechless.


	11. Oh no we were caught

Thanks for the reviews and thanks Annie fan cause I do like to get criticism so I can try to make my story better. Please R&R :)

Lucy had taken the girls out to a movie with Mary and Jessica, while Jeremey was taking Jake to watch some baseball. At the baseball game they played some catch and got some hotdogs. After an exciting game they were driving back home listening to the radio when Jake asked Jeremey a question he wasn't expecting.

"Can I call you Daddy?" Jake asked with a pleading look in his eyes.

Jeremey's mind raced thinking of something to say.He would love if Jake called him daddy, but then again he didn't know if that would be best and if Lucy would agree.

"Well, Jake, I don't know if Mommy would really like that. I mean I would love it if you did, but I'm not your real dad, your mom might not think it's a good idea." Jeremey tried to explain without hurting Jake's feelings.

"But I don't have a daddy and you're like my daddy." Jake said.

"We're going to have to talk to your mom about this." Jeremey said unsure of what to do.

Lucy and Jeremey had just gotten back from taking the kids to the park and it was the girls' night for a bath. After they were all clean they were tucked into bed, as well as Jake.

Lucy and Jeremey were so tired they decided to go to bed too.They lied there trying to sleep, when Jeremey decided to mention what Jake had asked him earlier that day.

" Hey Luce?"

"Yeah?"

" Today Jake asked me something, that I wasn't sure what to tell him and I said I had to ask you." Jeremey started.

"Ok, what did he ask you?" Lucy said.

"He asked if he could call me daddy."

"Oh." was all Lucy could say.

"What do you think about it? To me I wouldn't mind at all.Actually I would like it. But I know he isn't my real son, even though that wouldn't bother me, but I didn't know if you would like that idea."

Lucy sat there for a while thinking.

"Well, Jeremey it's not that you're not like their dad. But what if things didn't work between us and they were calling you daddy.Would I just make them stop.That would confuse them.Or what if their dad came back. Not that I like him at all and you're a much better dad, but he is their biological father so he has the right to be called dad."

" Yeah I understand, it's ok. I just thought I should ask you since Jake asked me." Jeremey said looking really let down.

"And I don't know why I'm doing this but I agree, they should call you Daddy.You've done more for Kate and Jake than their real father.I'm tired of saying what if things don't work out.We haven't been together long, but I feel something special." Lucy said smiling.

"Really!" Jeremey practically yelled.

"Really" Lucy laughed.

Jeremey kissed her and at that moment all three of the kids walked in. Mouthes open they stared at Lucy and Jeremey. The two hadn't even noticed the kids were there until Krysten spoke.

"Mommy? Daddy? What are you guys doing?"

" Oh, uhm..." Lucy didn't know what to say.

"I think we should tell them now." Jeremey whispered in Lucy's ear.

"Ok." she answered. " Kids, come sit down on the bed, we need to tell you something."

All three kids hurried over to the bed and jumped up on it and faced the two adults.

"Well, lately Jeremey and I have been getting closer." Lucy started.

"And we have started to have feelings for each other again." Jeremey continued.

The kids looked kind of confused.

"So does that mean you're in love and going to get married?" Krysten asked trying to clarify what they were saying.

"Well sweetie I wouldn't take it that far yet.People have to be together a while to know if they want to get married.It's kind of like we're dating right now." Lucy explained.

Oh.So you don't want to get married?" Krysten asked.

"Well not right now.We never know what will happen in the future." Lucy said.

"But we really care about each other. And I love your mother." Jeremey said to Lucy instead of the kids.This was the first time he had said he loved Lucy, since highschool.

Lucy smiled and turned to Jeremey.

"And I love you too" Jeremey smiled.They were going to kiss when they remembered the kids were in the room. Looking back at them they saw each kid smiling widely.

" We also decided that it wouldn't be a problem if Jake and Kate called Jeremey daddy too." Lucy said. Both kids looked really happy about it because they both adored him very much. All three kids jumped onto Lucy and Jeremey and they pulled them into a family hug. It wasn't even a Kodak moment because the happiness in the room at that time couldn't be shown in a picture.


	12. Summer is Over, School Starts

Please R&R :)...I just wanted to say I know this isn't like Lucy, but that's why the summary says it's a different story. I didn't want to do the same old story that everyone has read 80 times (Lucy and Kevin with their kids in their perfect little world), because everyone makes mistakes even minister's kids, it's the way they deal with it that counts. So please don't judge my story I'm not trying to make Lucy look all bad or anything, I'm just trying to have a variety in stories about Lucy. She doesn't always have to be good. Please just read it without always thinking Lucy would never do that because she was a goodie goodie. Thanks...

The start of school came, much to the sadness of all the children. It was Jake's first year, preschool. He was really nervous but they went school shopping and bought him a Spiderman back pac and lunchbox which made him feel better. Krysten even told him it would be alright and she was there at the school if he needed her. Lucy and Jeremey both took the kids to school that morning. Krysten had no problem leaving her parents for the day and ran over to her friends to show off her new Barbie back pac. But first she gave her mother and father a hug each.

With some persuading they finally got Jake up to the classroom. They introduced him to the teacher and brought him over to start playing with the blocks and trucks. A little red haired boy with glasses was sitting alone in the corner playing with some blocks. Jake walked over to him and asked if he could play with the boy. Lucy and Jeremey smiled as Jake sat down and started playing with the little boy. The boy looked really happy to have someone to play with too, since he had been pretty lonely before. Lucy and Jeremey gave Jake one last hug and told him they had to go and would see him after school. He seemed to be ok with it and continued playing. As they were leaving Lucy saw her niece Jessica who was holding onto to Mary for dear life, tears flooding from her eyes. Lucy gave Mary a sympathetic look but had to get to work so her and Jeremey left.

The first half of the day went fine for Krysten and Jake. Kate was brought to Camden's residence as Annie insisted she watch her grandkids until they started school. Lunch started and all the kids were in the cafeteria with their lunchboxes sitting at the long tables on wheels. Krysten went over to see how Jake was. He was sitting in a crowd of boys and looked like he was having a great time.After saying hi and giving Jake her Golfishes in her lunch because she knew how much he loved them, she went back to her table. Outside her and her friends were playing on the equipment, when her rival Kayleigh approached her.

" Who was that man who was with your mom this morning?" Kayleigh said in her usual taunting tone.

" That's my Daddy." Krysten answered shortly. Lucy always told her not to let Kayleigh get to her. They hadn't gotten along the year before either and Krysten would always come home with stories of how Kayleigh made her so mad.

"It can't be you don't have a daddy." Kayleigh said smiling, knowing Krysten had no dad last year and it made her really sad.

" Well I do now." Krysten said wishing Kayleigh would just leave.

" How could you have one this year but not one last year.He must not be your real dad. Just someone your mom likes." Kayleigh went further trying to get Krysten mad because she didn't seem to be succeeding yet.

" He is too my dad! I just met him this summer because he didn't know that my mommy had me. And my mom does like him and they love each other!" Krysten said starting to get angry.

" How could he not know your mom had you!" Kayleigh yelled back.

" Because he moved away and didn't know I was in my mommy's tummy. And he just came back this summer!" Krysten yelled back even louder.

"Oh yeah well he must not love you that much or your mom cause he didn't even come back for a long time!" Kayleigh screamed.

That was enough to set Krysten off. Without really noticing what she was doing or thinking it through, she pushed Kayleigh, who fell onto the sand, getting some in her mouth. She looked stunned for a second, then got up with a look of anger and happiness in her eyes. She ran over to the teacher and that was the end of the argument.

Krysten was brought to the office as well as Kayleigh and they had to talk to the principle. Kayleigh over-exaggerated her hurt chin, that had hit the ground when she fell, and she demanded an ice pack. Kayleigh tried making herself seem so innocent when telling the principle her side of the story. In the end Krysten ended up having to say sorry to Kayleigh and she would not be able to return to school tomorrow . A one day suspension was given out for pushing. Krysten sat in the chair inside the office waiting for her mother to come pick her up.

When Lucy got there the principle explained to her what had happened and told her Krysten could come back the day after tomorrow. He gave Lucy the emergency forms the class would have been handed at the end of the day. This year Jeremey's work number was put on them instead of just Lucy's. Lucy picked up Kate on her way home. The ride was silent as Krysten sat in the back, scared of what kind of punishment she would be receiving.

When school ended Lucy went to pick up Jake, who instead of wanting to go with her, wanted to stay and play with all of his new friends. At the dinner table that night Jake couldn't stop talking about how fun his first day was.

" And I made lots of new friends! There's Zach, Bobby, Jordan, Greg, Julian, Henry and lots more! At lunchtime outside we made a big castle in the sand and we played on the park.And we couldn't touch the sand because it was lava. And in class we made a big bridge with blocks for the trucks. And we even got to play with the paints. I can't wait to go back tomorrow! You should have made me go to school last year!" Jake said enthusiastically.

"That's great sweetie. I'm sure you'll have just as much fun tomorrow." Lucy said smiling, relieved that Jake liked school and wasn't going to put up a fight to go tomorrow.

Lucy had told Jeremey about what happened with Krysten and they talked to her about it after supper. They talked about how hitting, kicking, pushing or any kind of violence isn't a way to solve your problems. Krsyten told them what happened and Jeremey told her he loved her more than anything and not to listen to Kayleigh.

"You be the bigger girl and don't let what she says get to you. Tell the teacher that she's bothering you if you want her to leave you alone." Jeremey told Krysten.

"Ok, I won't do it again daddy. I don't want you to be mad at me." Krysten said.

"I would never be mad at you for that, but I know you've been raised better than that. You know pushing isn't good. Kayleigh wants to get you mad, so don't listen to her then she won't get to you." Jeremey told Krysten as he hugged her.

" Now go get your coat on and tell Jake and Kate to get their coat and shoes on too and I'll take you guys for a bike ride." Jeremey told her.

Smiling big,she ran off to get her brother and sister.

When Krysten returned to school she ignored Kayleigh and played with her own friends, staying away from Kayleigh and hers. Things were good again. Krysten and Jake were in school, Kate went to Annie's each day, and both Lucy and Jeremey brought the bacon home. Life was better and definitely less stressful.


	13. Return of the Monster

Hey nothing much to say just please R&R:)

Fall came in without a hitch. Leaves started to fall and they were all the pretty red, orange and yellow colors. It was a Saturday and Lucy and Jeremey were getting the kids ready because they were taking them to the zoo before it closed for the winter. A knock came at the door and Krysten ran to the door.

" Who is it?" Krysten said to the person on the other side of the door.

"Chris." said the voice that Krysten hated.

Krysten opened the door a crack and peeked out to reveal her previous "almost step father".The man who never really payed attention to her and left her, her mother and her sister and brother.

"What do you want?" Krysten said rudely.

" Can I come in first?" Chris asked impatiently.

"Tell me what you want first." Krysten answered back.

" I want to talk to your mother so let me in." Chris angrily. He never had patience with Krysten.

" Fine, but stay right at the door and I'll go get her." Krysten ordered him as she opened the door.

He rolled his eyes and stood at the door as she ran upstairs. Lucy and Jeremey were in Kate's room with Jake trying to find her other shoe. Jake's feet could be seen coming out from under her bed.

"Mommy." Krysten said in a worried tone.

"What? Is something wrong?" Lucy said noticing the tone of her daughter's voice.

"Chris is here." Krysten answered trying to fight the lump that was rising in her throat. She hated Chris. She loved her life now and wished he would never come back.

" Chris as in.." Lucy didn't have to finish her sentence and Krysten nodded her head.

Fear, anger and a mix of emotions filled Lucy.

"Stay upstairs kids, I'm going to talk to Chris." Lucy ordered them.

"Who is Chris?" Kate and Jake both asked confused, seeing as they didn't know their father.

"He's a stupid butthead!" Krysten exclaimed.

"Hey, no name calling." Jeremey told her, even though he wanted to laugh since he hadn't heard someone call somebody a butthead in a while.

Lucy walked down the stairs, a knot forming in her stomach. She finally became face to face with her ex.

" What are you here for?" Lucy said in a cold voice.

" What I can't come see you and my kids?" Chris said like nothing had ever happened.

"So you leave for two years, then it's all of a sudden ok for you to come back and go on like nothing has happened? Things have changed around here Chris." Lucy told him, trying not to yell.

At that time Jeremey came down the stairs and stood beside Lucy.

"Whose this?The guy you're currently screwing?" Chris said raising his voice.

"Excuse me?" Jeremey said, annoyed and angry about Chris' last comment.

" You know she gets around.What, are you gonna tell me you guys have been together for a while or something? Don't tell me you're living together." Chris said surprised.

" Since when do I get around!" Lucy asked angrily.

" We all know you did in highschool, you have a kid to prove it and no father for her. You probably haven't changed your ways now." Chris said rudely.

" Actually she does have a father for Krysten, as well as one for her other kids." Jeremey said tightening his jaw.

" Oh and let me guess that's you?" Chris said taking a step forward.

"Yeah, I happen to be Krysten's real father anyways and I don't appreciate you talking about Lucy like that." Jeremey said also taking a step forward.

" What are you going to do about it?" Chris said a small smile on his face.

" I don't have to do anything but ask you to leave, you don't own this house." Jeremey said with no emotion in his voice.

" You don't either. I deserve to be here more than you, my kids are here." Chris said.

" The kids that don't even know you. They call him daddy because he's much more of a father than you!" Lucy shot back at Chris.

" You're getting my kids to call someone else daddy? How is he more of a father he wasn't there for his daughter for five years." Chris spat.

" First of all they asked if they could call him daddy because he's the one whose there in the morning and here at night.He's the one who plays with them and is helping me support them. And second of all he didn't know he had a daughter. When he found out this summer he's done nothing but be there for her and helped me with not only her but all of the kids." Lucy said glaring at Chris.

" Get me my kids." Chris said barely audible.

" No, they're better off without you. Leave now before I have to call the police." Lucy said.

Chris stared at her. He couldn't believe what was going on.

" Fine! I'll leave. But I'll be back." Chris said as he walked out and slammed the door.

Lucy sighed a sigh of relief.

" Good, he's gone."

All three kids slowly came down the stairs after Chris had stormed out. They had obviously been listening.

Lucy and Jeremey decided to still take the kids to the zoo. The whole ride there was full of questions.

" That's my real daddy?" Jake asked.

" Well, yes." Lucy answered. She knew things would get confusing.

" I don't care I don't like him, I still want to call you daddy." Jake told Jeremey.

"And you can if you want to. The man that was here today doesn't have to be in your lives. We're doing fine without him." Lucy said.

" Yeah! We don't need him we're fine just me, Jake, Kate, you and daddy." Krysten said.

" Is he coming back?" Kate asked.

" Maybe, but don't worry I'll deal with it. I should have gotten custody years ago.I just thought he wasn't coming back." Lucy said.

They talked for the rest of the time until they got to the zoo. Lucy and Jeremey talked quietly in the front about getting a lawyer so she could gain full custody.

When they were at the zoo, the kids' forgot about their troubles and worries and they had fun seeing all the animals and feeding a few.


	14. Sweet Surprise

Hey guys please leave a review:)

A couple of days later Chris returned. It wasn't at all what Lucy had expected. She expected him to bring some lawyer and try to mess things up. Instead, after yelling at her and insulting her and saying the kids probably weren't even his, he left. He told her not to expect him back ever again. Some people would think it was sad, but they were better off without him. Jeremey especially felt happy, because with Chris gone forever, he could be a father to all three kids.

Halloween was coming and everyone was rushing to find a costume. Krysten had decided, after many ideas, to just be a witch. Kate was going to be a fairy princess, and Jake was going to be a vampire, which he thought would scare everybody. Halloween night Lucy and Jeremey got the kids ready and handed out a bit of candy to some early trick or treaters, then took the kids out for a bit too. After a bit of trick or treating and enough candy to last the kids for a bit, they took them to the church for the Halloween party. Lots of games were set up such as bobbing for apples, get the eye ball into the skeleton's skull and many more. Punch was served along with many goodies. Witch finger cookies, cupcakes, cups of "dirt". The kids played a few games but when the pumpkin judging time started they all rushed to the stage. They had entered a family pumpkin that the kids cleaned out and Jeremey carved. He was quite the artist and did a very good witch face on the front.

Eric got up in front of everyone and cleared his throat.

"We now have the winner for the pumpkin carving contest. Wow, it's non other than Simon Camden!" Eric announced.

"Yes! An unbreakable record." Simon said as he went up to claim his prize.

Even though Jeremey and the kid's pumpkin hadn't won, many people complemented them on it, and the kids were just as happy. The party ended later and almost all the young children had to be brought home crying. All hopped up on sugar, they didn't want to go home where they would have to go to bed.

Lucy and Jeremey didn't get the kids asleep til almost 12. Everyone's candy had been checked and hidden away on top of the fridge in the kitchen where Lucy could control how much they were given. Jeremey lived with them all the time now. His clothes were there and a few of his belongings, the rest was at his parent's house, which they visited frequently, especially because the kids loved the animals and had become close with Diane and George. Jake and Kate had also began to call them Nana and Papa.

November was warmer than usual and a hint of summer was in some days. It was a Saturday and it was beautiful out. Lucy and Jeremey had just had a barbeque at their house with different family members joining them. The kids later went back with Diane and George to spend the night, because Jeremey had planned a night alone for him and Lucy. When everything from supper had been cleaned up and it began to get dark, Jeremey got Lucy into the truck and they began to drive.

"Where are we going?" Lucy questioned Jeremey.

"Have to wait until we get there." Jeremey said smiling. They drove for almost a half an hour on the highway until Jeremey pulled onto a dirt road. They drove down the dark road, with the only light from the headlights. Jeremey finally stopped the truck and hopped out to open Lucy's door. He had a small bag with a couple contents inside. As they began to walk down a stone path leading to a beach house, Jeremey shone a flashlight to guide them. The light passed over a small sign that said " the Witter's".

"Oh my god! This is Bobby Witter's beach house isn't it?" Lucy said.

"Yes. His parent's live here now, they sold their house in town. I don't know if you remember, but this is the place we met, at one of Bobby's parties." Jeremey said.

" I can't believe you remember that." Lucy said smiling.

" Of course I do." Jeremey said grabbing her hand and leading her down some steps. At the end of the wooden staircase, they stepped onto the sandy beach. They walked down the beach a little bit to a place where some logs were piled up. Jeremey pulled a blanket out of the bag and set it down near the logs. He then took matches and paper out and began working at starting a fire. Lucy sat down on the blanket.

" I also remember this is about the same place where we walked that same night we met together. We started a fire and then..well you know." Jeremey said winking.

" I remember that too." Lucy said with a laugh.

Once the fire was started, Jeremey sat beside Lucy on the blanket and then pulled out an expensive bottle of wine and two champagne glasses. He poured them each a glass and they toasted. They were both silent for a bit while they drank their wine and listened to waves crash up on the shore.

After a while of relaxing they decided to take a walk down the beach. Hand in hand they walked down the beach near the shoreline, their shoes off so the sand would squish between their toes. While they walked down the beach Jeremey pulled something out of his pocket and dropped it right on the shore, so the water couldn't reach it and take it away. He wanted Lucy to find it on their way back to their spot. They walked down the beach a bit more when finally Lucy stumbled on Jeremey's "surprise".

" Is that a message in a bottle?" Lucy said reaching down to pick it up. There was a message rolled up in one of those old fashioned green bottles.

" Looks like it. Why don't you open it there's a message inside." Jeremey commented.

" Hmm maybe it's a love letter from years ago that was lost at sea." Lucy said as she uncorked the bottle and pulled the paper out.

She unrolled the paper and read the words, a look of confusion on her face. It said "Will you marry me?".

" Why would someone send a letter like this. They can't be sure the person they want ti find it will." Lucy said as she looked up.

When she looked up from the note, Jeremey was down on one knee. Her mouth slowly opened as she stood still, not able to move, barely breath.

Jeremey grabbed her hand, a huge smile on his face.

" Lucy, I've loved you since highschool. When we met again it was like a miracle and the time we've spent together has been the best. I never want it to end. That's why I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" Jeremey proposed.

Lucy was speechless for a moment.

" Yes." she barely whispered, still in shock.

Jeremey slid the diamond ring on her finger and stood up and hugged and kissed her.

Later that night they celebrated with more champagne on the beach.


End file.
